Имперская академия
thumb|right|200px|[[Биггс Дарклайтер во время обучения в Имперской академии]] Имперская академия — учебное заведение, в котором практиковалась военная программа обучения, контролируемое Галактической Империей, которая преобразовалась из Галактической Республики, также имевшей свою систему академий. Во времена Республики, академии были элитным учебным заведением, где молодых людей обучали для военного и торгового обслуживания. При Палпатине, Империя реформировала академии и включила в них другие построения, используемые оборонительными силами планеты и судебным отделом. Она разместила лагеря на многих планетах по всей Галактике, выпуская штурмовиков для Штурмового корпуса и офицеров как для Имперского флота, так и для Имперской армии. Возможности для этих двух частей военных сил были известны как, соответственно, секторальные флотские академии и академии по тренировкам имперских полевых командиров. Среди системы академий, был ряд конкретных заведений, которые выделялись среди других: Райтальская академия рассматривалась многими, как самое престижное военное, учебное заведение, наравне с Имперской флотской академией, которая являлась главным центром обучения для Имперского флота. Корулагская академия занимала второе место, после Райтальской, в то время как академия на Кариде, также была одним из основных центров обучения штурмовиков, где высокую гравитацию планеты использовали для выпуска более жёстких и устойчивых солдат. Тренировка TIE-пилотов происходила отдельно, после окончании академии, в Лётной школе, как правило, расположенной на борту Звёздного разрушителя. В дополнение к основным академиям Имперская космическая академия была также разделена на различные секторы, которые часто требовали нескольких будущих рекрутов по окончании заданий, подобных управлению AT-ST, тестирующая процедура требовалась для размещения их резюме в отслеживающем офисе Имперской академии в их секторе. В 19 ДБЯ, генерал Гентис был директором объединённых имперских академий. Позже его место занял гранд-мофф Трахта, так как Гентис был казнён за организацию военного переворота. Филиалы * Академия на Кариде * Корулагская академия * Корусантский пилотный институт * Имперская флотская академия на Префсбелт IV * Райтальская академия * Венсенорская лётная академия За кулисами В имперском справочнике Райтальская академия и Имперская флотская академия были описаны как самые престижные заведения, среди имперских академий, которые подготавливали курсантов для службы в Имперской армии и Имперском флоте. Появление Академии Кариды в трилогии «Академия джедаев» не противоречит этому: Карида описана как бывшее место обучения Штурмового корпуса, хотя флотские и, вероятно, военные кадеты тоже могли быть туда приписаны. Расположение Имперской флотской академии никогда не упоминалось в каноничных неэнциклопедических произведениях, но «Корусант и Центральные Миры» намекает, что она находится на Анаксисе, в то время как «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» указывает, что она была расположена на Префсбелте IV. Появления *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison'' * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars'' radio dramatization *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Academy'' *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' * *''The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' }} Источники * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Сага Тёмных сил'' *''Carida: Heavy Duty'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Преступный мир: плеяда подонков и злодеев'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' * }} Категория:Академии Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи